2016–17 in English football
England | season = 2016–17 | division1 = Premier League | champions1 = | division2 = Championship | champions2 = | division3 = League One | champions3 = Sheffield United | division4 = League Two | champions4 = | division5 = National League | champions5 = Lincoln City | domestic = FA Cup | dchampions = | leaguecup = League Cup | lchampions = Manchester United | supercup = Community Shield | schampions = Manchester United | prevseason = 2015–16 | nextseason = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 season will be the 137th season of competitive association football in England. Promotion and relegation Pre-season New clubs National teams England national football team Results and fixtures 2016 |score = 0–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Lallana |stadium = Štadión Antona Malatinského |location = Trnava, Slovakia |attendance = |referee = Milorad Mažić ( ) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 2–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Sturridge Alli |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 0–0 |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stožice Stadium |location = Ljubljana, Slovenia |attendance = |referee = |result = d |stack = yes }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = }} 2017 |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Hampden Park |location = Glasgow, Scotland |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = }} |score = |team2 = |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Saint-Denis, France |stadium = Stade de France |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (UEFA) Group F Managerial changes England women's national football team UEFA Women's Euro 2017 qualifying Group 7 UEFA competitions 2016–17 UEFA Champions League Play-off round |} Group stage Group A Group C Group E Group G Knockout phase Round of 16 * Arsenal 2016–17 UEFA Europa League Qualifying rounds Third qualifying round |} Play-off round |} Group stage Group A Group K League season Premier League Football League Championship Football League One Football League Two National League Top Division Cup competitions FA Cup Final EFL Cup Final Community Shield |goals2=Lingard Ibrahimović |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance= 85,437 |referee=Craig Pawson }} EFL Trophy Final Women's football FA Women's Cup Women's Super League Women's Super League 1 Women's Super League 2 FA WSL Cup Managerial changes This is a list of changes of managers within English league football: Deaths * 6 June 2016: Harry Gregory, 72, Leyton Orient, Charlton Athletic F.C., Aston Villa and Hereford United midfielder. * 6 June 2016: Nicky Jennings, 70, Plymouth Argyle, Portsmouth and Exeter City winger. * 7 June 2016: Johnny Brooks, 84, Reading, Tottenham Hotspur, Chelsea and Brentford inside forward. * 10 June 2016: Alex Govan, 86, Plymouth Argyle, Birmingham City and Portsmouth outside left. * 13 June 2016: Tony Byrne, 70, Republic of Ireland, Millwall, Southampton, Hereford United and Newport County left back. * 20 June 2016: Eamonn Dolan, 48, West Ham United, Birmingham City and Exeter City striker, who also managed Exeter and was Reading academy manager at the time of his death. * 21 June 2016: Bryan Edwards, 85, Bolton Wanderers wing half, who also managed Bradford City. * 3 July 2016: Jimmy Frizzell, 79, Oldham Athletic utility player, who also had spells in management at Oldham and Manchester City. * 3 July 2016: John Middleton, 59, Nottingham Forest and Derby County goalkeeper. * 7 July 2016: John O'Rourke, 71, Luton Town, Middlesbrough, Ipswich Town, Coventry City, Queens Park Rangers and A.F.C. Bournemouth forward. * 9 July 2016: Ray Spencer, 82, Darlington and Torquay United wing half. * 10 July 2016: David Stride, 58, Chelsea, Millwall and Leyton Orient defender. * 13 July 2016: George Allen, 84, Birmingham City and Torquay United left back. * 18 July 2016: John Hope, 67, Darlington, Newcastle United, Sheffield United and Hartlepool United goalkeeper. * c.20 July 2016: Bill Park, 97, Blackpool and York City centre half. * c.20 July 2016: Tom McCready, 72, Watford and Wimbledon left back. * 28 July 2016: Dave Syrett, 60, Swindon Town, Mansfield Town, Walsall, Peterborough United and Northampton Town forward. * 2 August 2016: Neil Wilkinson, 61, Blackburn Rovers, Port Vale and Crewe Alexandra right back. * 3 August 2016: Russell Coughlin, 56, Blackburn Rovers, Carlisle United, Plymouth Argyle, Blackpool, Swansea City, Exeter City and Torquay United midfielder. * 5 August 2016: Joe Davis, 75, Carlisle United left back. * 6 August 2016: Mel Slack, 72, Sunderland, Southend United and Cambridge United midfielder. * 7 August 2016: Roy Summersby, 81, Millwall, Crystal Palace and Portsmouth inside forward. * 13 August 2016: Liam Tuohy, 83, Republic of Ireland and Newcastle United outside left. * 15 August 2016: Dalian Atkinson, 48, Ipswich Town, Sheffield Wednesday, Aston Villa and Manchester City striker. * 29 August 2016: Reg Matthewson, 77, Sheffield United, Fulham and Chester defender. * 30 August 2016: Dave Durie, 85, Blackpool and Chester City inside forward. * 5 September 2016: Max Murray, 80, West Bromwich Albion striker. * 6 September 2016: Bert Llewellyn, 77, Everton, Crewe Alexandra, Port Vale, Northampton Town, Walsall and Wigan Athletic centre-forward. * 6 September 2016: Dave Pacey, 79, Luton Town midfielder. * 7 September 2016: Alan Smith, 77, Torquay United centre half. * 13 September 2016: Denis Atkins, 77, Huddersfield Town and Bradford City full back. * 13 September 2016: Matt Gray, 80, Manchester City forward. * c.14 September 2016: Ronnie Cope, 81, Manchester United and Luton Town centre half. * 24 September 2016: Mel Charles, 81, Wales, Swansea City, Arsenal, Cardiff City and Port Vale utility player. * 26 September 2016: Jackie Sewell, 89, England, Zambia, Notts County, Sheffield Wednesday, Aston Villa and Hull City forward. * 28 September 2016: Seamus Dunne, 86, Ireland and Luton Town defender. * 28 September 2016: Graham Hawkins, 70, Wolverhampton Wanderers, Preston North End, Blackburn Rovers and Port Vale defender, who also managed Wolves for two years.. * 1 October 2016: David Herd, 82, Scotland, Stockport County, Arsenal, Manchester United and Stoke City forward, who also managed Lincoln City. * 4 October 2016: Merfyn Jones, 85, Liverpool, Scunthorpe United, Crewe Alexandra, Chester City and Lincoln City winger. * 7 October 2016: Peter Denton, 70, Coventry City and Luton Town winger. * 10 October 2016: Gerry Gow, 64, Bristol City, Manchester City, Rotherham United and Burnley midfielder. * October 2016: Eddie O'Hara, 80, Everton, Rotherham United and Barnsley winger. * 18 October 2016: Gary Sprake, 71. Wales, Leeds United and Birmingham City goalkeeper. * 19 October 2016: Sammy Smyth, 91, Northern Ireland, Wolverhampton Wanderers, Stoke City and Liverpool striker. * 21 October 2016: Roy Jennings, 84, Brighton & Hove Albion centre half. * 27 October 2016: Brian Hill, 75, Coventry City and Torquay United defender. * 2 November 2016: Ray Mabbutt, 80, Bristol Rovers and Newport County midfielder. * 6 November 2016: Mick Granger, 85, York City, Hull City and Halifax Town goalkeeper. Retirements * 9 June 2016: Daniel Agger, 31, former Denmark and Liverpool defender. * 21 June 2016: Andrew Procter, 33, former Accrington Stanley, Preston North End and Bury midfielder. * 3 July 2016: Mikel Arteta, 34, former Everton and Arsenal midfielder. * 13 July 2016: Kelvin Davis, 39, former Luton Town, Wimbledon, Ipswich Town, Sunderland and Southampton goalkeeper. * 26 July 2016: Gregor Robertson, 32, former Nottingham Forest, Rotherham United, Chesterfield, Crewe Alexandra and Northampton Town defender. * 1 August 2016: Andy Reid, 34, former Republic of Ireland, Nottingham Forest, Tottenham Hotspur, Charlton Athletic, Sunderland and Blackpool midfielder. * 8 August 2016: Brede Hangeland, 35, former Norway, Fulham and Crystal Palace defender. * 14 August 2016: Jonathan Woodgate, 36, former England, Leeds United, Newcastle United, Middlesbrough, Tottenham Hotspur and Stoke City defender. * 22 August 2016: Danny Boshell, 35, former Oldham Athletic, Stockport County, Grimsby Town, Chesterfield, Altrincham and Guiseley midfielder. * 31 August 2016: Dani Osvaldo, 30, former Italy and Southampton striker. * 2 September 2016: Antony Sweeney, 32, former Hartlepool United, Carlisle United and Gateshead midfielder. * 18 September 2016: Jérémy Hélan, 24, former Manchester City, Carlisle United, Shrewsbury Town, Wolverhampton Wanderers and Sheffield Wednesday midfielder. * 23 October 2016: Stephen McPhail, 36, former Republic of Ireland, Leeds United, Barnsley, Cardiff City and Sheffield Wednesday midfielder. * 1 November 2016: Joe Gormley, 26, former Peterborough United striker. Category:English football seasons